Pandora rules
by 5012
Summary: Naruto cant summon toads anymore after he is banished.he gets another summon, the avatar movie animals who teach him their own techniques.M just to be safe. 'one piece'charcters and abilities included narusaku probably
1. Chapter 1

**I'm gonna say this once, i do not own Naruto or Avatar (movie) so u can't say s*#t**

**Chapter 1; one life ends and another begins.**

'Wrong place, right time' Naruto's of his life. It all starts on the day he is born, wrong place, the Konoha-kyuubi battlefield, right time, to get the kyuubi sealed into your gut, of course. Depends on your point of view really, for you see, for some shinobi, to have a being of great chakra reserves and knowledge would be an honor, the fact that they receive fame from protecting their respective villages and benefits that come from being a container from said being has nothing to do with that honor but for most Jinchurikis, said being is more of a curse than it is a blessing. Naruto is one of those Jinchurikis.

Currently we find Naruto standing in the middle of the council room of his village. The council members are currently disusing something to do with him and it goes without saying that nothing concerning his young life is ever done in a civilized manner. The whole council room is in chaos but Naruto stands in the middle and looks like he hasn't a care in the world. In his mind, he knows that the best way to cope with all this is to go to his happy place but that is a little hard in a room filled with shouting adult men and women. Right now, Tsunade, along with the adult InoShikaCho trio and Jiraya are in a heated discussion with the civilian council members. The remaining shinobi council members are neutral in this discussion which is the punishment for Naruto for completing his mission to bring sasuke back home after sasuke tried to defect with Orochimaru.

"Sasuke left willingly to one of our worst enemies and you want to punish the person who brought him back for? Bringing him back, forcefully," Tsunade simply couldn't understand the logic being used by these people right now, "Explain to me how you came to the conclusion that he is to…" "Tsunade baa-chan." Naruto interrupted her mid rant, he then turns to the civilian side of the council and says, "We don't have to beat around the bush, so, I can understand why the civilian council wants to have me punished, but," he turns to the three council elders, "why you three? Sandaime-jiji was given the exact details of the sealing and I'm sure he told you, so you don't see me as the kyuubi, so I ask again, why I should get punished, give it to me straight, I deserve that much." Most of the council members were shocked into silence and were waiting for their answers. None of the shinobi could argue with him, they had seen reports of his accomplishments as a ninja so they too believed that he deserved that much from each of them.

"I am sure that Jiraya has told you about Akatsuki." Homura said in a low voice, "we already have to deal with Orochimaru, who has a hidden village and is just one S-class Nin and that's already a lot of trouble, dealing with ten other missing Nins should be avoided at all costs." His voice was just above a whisper but it was carried through the whole room. "Speak for yourself, this little de…" a pink haired council woman was rudely cut off by Tsume, another council member who harshly said, "Shut up bitch" as she realized the gravity of the situation.

All the while, Naruto remained rooted in place contemplating on the elders words. He spoke up finally, "So, where the jury on my punishment, 'Exile' or 'execution'?" The room went quiet as he said this, "Execut…" "Exile, the kyuubi will manifest itself after some time if you are killed, so to prolong that battle for as long as possible, we should banish him. I am sorry Naruto." Koharu interrupted the pink haired woman again. All the while, Danzo remained quiet watching Naruto like a hawk watches his prey. He was already thinking of all the possibilities of having the kyuubi jinchuriki within his ranks. Naruto stared at the three elders and spoke, "Looks like I always get the raw end of the stick, huh, well thanks anyway for telling me straight up, so, how long do I before I have to leave?" "One day." "Alright, I'm going to pack now." Tsunade was on the verge of tears hearing Naruto come to that conclusion. 'He wasn't supposed to give up, he wasn't supposed to give in, what he think he is doing going without a fight.' "Sorry baa-chan, it seems to me that the only way I can protect my precious people is by leaving. You know what I would do to protect you of all, so, I won't fight this. Good bye baa-chan."

He hears the Hokage trying to wrap this up as fast as possible, moving on to the punishment of Sasuke Uchiha, the traitor to the village, as he walks out of the council hall room. He lazily walks through the village committing everything he can to memory. He thinks back to the happy times, the team D-rank missions where everything seemed to be right with the world, his team, he wonders back to the last time he saw any of them, Sakura was so mad that he had hurt sasuke, she lashed out at him and called him a demon. His hand rested on his belly as he thought about this. She doesn't even know what is happening to me right now, not that she would care. His thoughts went to sasuke, his best friend who stabbed him in the chest, twice, before Naruto beat him black and blue. Then his thoughts went to Kakashi, who had never really taught him anything and one person who he believed would show up for his 'trial' but was not even there. His thoughts came to a screeching halt as he realized that there were no really good memories with his team. Naruto decided not to dwell on this as he moved on to his true happy place, Ichiraku ramen stand, where he had his first bowl of ramen ever, where his Sandaime-jiji used to take him to celebrate whenever there was something good he did, where Jiraya and Tsunade used to take him, whenever they wanted to talk to their 'son', to him anyway.

"Jiji, start me off with one Miso ramen and keep 'em coming. I'm having a bad day and I can only think of your cooking to cheer me up." "Huh, Naruto, alright here you go, now tell me what is bothering you." Ichiraku, ramen chef, said to his best customer. "I'm leaving Jiji, and I don't know if I'm ever coming back. I've been banished but not for the reasons you would think. Although this is a good thing, I'm being banished so that I can protect you all from even greater danger and as long as you and Ayame are ok, then so am I." "Oh no, that's just not fair, Ayame is gonna be so disappointed, here, these rounds are on the house, let me get Ayame, I'm sure that she would want to spend some time with you." "Thanks Jiji." Ayame came and cried about how this just wasn't fair and how it shouldn't happen to him. There was a somber mood in Ichiraku ramen stand that evening but as Naruto got up; his parting words left them with smiles on their faces. "You may not know this, but, because of you two, I am happy to do this, I mean sure I had accepted this as a responsibility when it was told to me but what you two have done for me, I would go to hell and back with a smile on my face just to see you two people happy, so please, don't be sad for me. I do this so that you don't have to worry about these dangers. Thank you."

He walked out of the stand and started to head home, he stopped by an alley opposite his apartment building, "I know that you two were listening and I just wanted to tell you that what I said inside there doesn't only refer to them but to all of you. My precious people. My family." With that he walked off leaving Jiraya comforting Tsunade who had broken down crying right where she was after she heard Naruto speaking.

He reached his apartment and begun sealing everything into sealing scrolls, he saw his team picture on his table and stopped. He stared at it for about five seconds before sealing the table within a scroll and leaving his team picture on the floor. He was finished and he got started on his way to the gates. It was getting late and he could see the gates in the distance, he lazily walked there before he was caught off guard by Tsunade who caught him in a bone crushing hug. "I'm gonna miss you gaki." "I'm gonna miss you too baa-chan, tell my team about what happened, I didn't get the chance to tell them myself. I'm gonna miss you too ero-sennin." Naruto said to them. "Ero-sennin, the toad contract should really be a Konoha summon, so I'm afraid that this is it, I'm going to summon Bunta to let him know myself." "You sure kid, summons only listen to summoners." "Yeah I'm sure, they should stick with Konoha. I'll get by, don't worry about that. Alright I guess this is it." At that, he hugged Tsunade and Jiraya, said his final good-bye then walked out of the gates. He walked a little longer, and then said, "This is a good spot, **Summoning-jutsu.**" A large puff of smoke signaled the arrival of Gamabunta. "Hey Bunta, I'm getting banished from Konoha, and I really think that the toads should be Konoha summons so I wanted to tell you officially that this is it for us. I also wanted to ask for a ride to the boarder for old time's sake, huh." "**Sure, on the way, you can tell me what the hell is going on."** Gamabunta said.

Naruto began his tale to the toad boss as they left towards Fire County's boarder. Kakashi made his way to the gate to see if anything was wrong when he saw Gamabunta, the toad boss. Of course, he rationalized that Jiraya must have summoned him so he wasn't needed urgently so he decided to take his time getting there while thinking up an excuse to use when asked why he was late. He reached the gate only to see Jiraya and the Hokage watching the giant toad leave in a distance. He was puzzled as to why jiraya summoned Gamabunta and let him go off into fire country so he announced his presence. "Umm, what are you two doing here?" "Kakashi, you are late." Jiraya said. "Well you see, a black cat crossed my pa…" "Naruto has just been banished; he looked for you to tell you himself but couldn't find you. He just summoned Gamabunta to break off the toad contract with him. We were just seeing him off." Tsunade interrupted. "Wait what? When did this happen, what did he do, is there anything I can do to prove his innocence?" Kakashi fired off question after question, "sorry, the records say it was for harming the Uchiha but really he was just a victim of circumstance. He is gone and there is nothing we can do about it." "What, no, I refuse to believe that he just left, he would not give up so easily." He used his **shunshin** to appear outside Naruto's apartment. He opened the door only to see that everything was taken, except the team photo that was on the ground in the center of the apartment.

""NOOO, Naruto, Minato-sensei, I am sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

Seeing the team photo in Naruto's room hurt, he realized that he had let his student down and now said student had been banished for completing his mission. He owed it to him to at least relay the info to his other students so with a heavy heart he walked onwards to the hospital to tell Sasuke and Sakura.

All Sasuke could hear was a beeping noise that proved his assumption that he was in a hospital, a leaf hospital to be exact for he knew that Naruto had won at the valley of end. He could feel another presence in his room and he knew that this had to be Sakura since 'the dobe was also heavily injured so he had to be receiving treatment.' From what he could tell, Sakura had been in here since he got in which couldn't have been more than two days tops. He decided to make his escape plan, nothing was more important to him than his revenge. 'I have to get out of here and fast, the village defense systems are probably still low and they can't have upgraded in this short amount of time so if I want to leave, it has to be now. I can't kill Sakura because I want to be discreet and nothing raises more alarms than a dead body.' With that, he waited for Sakura to either fall asleep or excuse herself elsewhere. He didn't have to wait long for Sakura left the room 'probably to use the rest rooms' so he didn't have much time. He grabbed his clothes and sprinted out of the window. He needed to leave fast.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror but her thoughts were on the most hyperactive blond ninja in the village. She remembered what he said to her before he left on the mission to bring Sasuke back, 'I know how you feel right now so much it hurts.' She really felt like an ass for saying all that to him when he walked into walked into the village with an injured Sasuke on his back. "How could you do this to Sasuke-kun you demon, I hope you rot in hell for this." As she looked into the mirror of the bathroom, she saw the image of him smiling at her after she said that, it was your normal everyday Naruto smile but she could tell something was missing on closer inspection, 'those eyes' she thought, 'there is so much pain in those eyes.' She steeled her resolve to look for him the next day to apologize to him.

She walked into Sasuke's hospital room only to find the bed empty and the window open. She rushed to the room bathroom praying to Kami that he was in there only to find her assumptions were correct, Sasuke was trying to leave the village again. She rushed out and jumped through the window herself and followed the same path he had left on the first time, she sprinted across roof tops trying to get a sight of him but there was nothing so she realized that she would need help and who better to help than your teammate. She stopped at Naruto's balcony only to find the place deathly quiet and empty, all except for a lone framed photo that was in the living room, she picked it up and realized that this was her team photo, she came to a conclusion that Naruto had also decided to leave the village. She thought that this was her fault so she was on the verge of tears but now wasn't the time, she dropped the framed photo onto the ground and left the same way she entered, on the balcony.

Kakashi reached Sasuke's room door and took a calming breath to prepare for the onslaught emotions that were sure to come this time. He opened the door only to find the bed empty, window open and both his students were nowhere in sight. A feeling of dread crawled down his spine for he realized that Sasuke was not to leave the hospital until tomorrow evening where he was to get his curse seal sealed off by Jiraya, a true seals master. There were no entries in the log book showing that Sasuke and Sakura had escaped from the hospital, the only question is why. He summoned his Nin dog Pakkun, "Can you find Sasuke and Sakura?" "yeah, their smells are all around here but they are heading away from the village, Sakura seems to be chasing him in the southern direction, your Naruto's smell goes in the northern direction by the way." 'Shit, Sasuke must be escaping again and Sakura is trying to get him back, why must I fail in everything I do.' "Find the Hokage, and tell her what you have told me, I'm going to follow them." With that Kakashi leaped out of the window and gave a chase at speeds that only jonins can follow.

Sakura was getting scared, she was now in the forest outside the village gates, but she had found a trail that can only belong to Sasuke so she followed it. She sprinted towards where she believed Sasuke was and caught up to him just as he was about to leave the clearing. "Sasuke wait, I know it's you so please turn around." She said to his back. She watched as he turned to face her slowly, she believed that her Sasuke-kun was finally coming to his senses, only to see him fully face her, with his **sharingan** active and a scowl on his face. "Ok, where is the dobe, I know that he wouldn't leave you to come face me alone." Sasuke said. "I thought that you left with Naruto, I went to his apartment but he wasn't there." She replied. Sasuke extended his senses all round him only to find that she was telling the truth, he smiled, 'what a foolish little fan girl, she came alone and here I was thinking that I couldn't kill her.' "Sasuke, please come back and then maybe we can find out where Naruto is, I am sure that he brought you back so that we could be a full team again. Please." She begged him, but couldn't help the shiver that crawled down her spine as she looked into those red eyes and saw him smirk at her. He started his hand signs for the **Chidori** as black tattoo marks covered half his face, "You probably won't give me the Mangekyo Sharingan, but I will enjoy watching your face as I kill you." He ran at her, full speed, with his Chidori activated and plunged the Chidori into her lower left shoulder just above the breast.

Sakura watched as Sasuke came closer to her with his Chidori activated, the same assassination move used to defeat Gaara during the chunin exams. 'He is serious about this, he wants to kill me, this isn't a genjutsu, and I know that for sure, I have to dodge that, if it hits, I will be dead before I hit the ground, shit here he comes.' Sasuke was aiming for her heart and the only way for her to beat that was trying to duck but he was faster so he got her in the shoulder. Sakura let out an earth shattering, figuratively speaking; scream that also alerted Kakashi to where she was. Sasuke was pulling out a kunai ready to finish her off but his senses picked up his ex-sensei heading towards them at a very high speed. "Looks like you get to live tonight Sakura, but remember this wasn't out of the goodness of my heart, I simply need you to buy me time to get away from here." With that, Sasuke was off and five seconds later, Kakashi sped into the clearing only to find his pink haired student covered in her own blood. He had to get her to the hospital and fast but she was in such a fragile position that he was afraid that moving her may cause more damage. Luckily for him, the Hokage was informed by his Nin dog, and she also heard the scream.

Tsunade and Jiraya had just been told by Pakkun about Sasuke and Sakura, so they followed the same way they went. They heard Sakura scream and decided that they had no time to waste. They arrived to find Kakashi in his dilemma and Tsunade got to work on healing the girl. "Jiraya, Kakashi, your orders are to go get Sasuke back to prison this instant." "HAI." Jiraya and Kakashi followed Sasuke's chakra signature further into the forest but when they caught up, they found Sasuke and Kabuto sinking into the ground much like Orochimaru does when escaping. "Kukuku, you are too late, I will tell Orochimaru that you send your regards when I see him, ja-ne." "Damn coward."

Sakura's breathing came down to regular levels as Tsunade sealed up the wound, "Damn, I don't want any more bad news today and what is it with that boy stabbing his teammates with the Chidori, Naruto got it twice on his mission, now Sakura got it too. Alright Sakura, I'm going to put you to sleep, just relax and you will wake up in the hospital tomorrow." Last things that Sakura heard was Jiraya and Kakashi coming back and reporting that Sasuke had help from Kabuto and was able to escape them before a fight broke out. "this day couldn't get any worse, 1st Naruto gets banished from the village, then Sakura gets stabbed with the Chidori that I taught Sasuke so that he could protect himself and his 'teammates' then Sasuke escapes from Konoha again. This must be the worst d…" she blacked out after this and her last thought was, 'Naruto, I am sorry.'

Naruto had just said his last goodbye to the toad summoning clan and he was ready to continue onwards with his life. He decided to travel the worlds and just simply follow the wind to wherever it takes him. The beginning of every journey starts with the one step. After he took that step, he was surrounded by Konoha Anbu with the root insignia on their masks. "Capture the kyuubi jinchuriki." The captain said to all his men. The captain being a former Aburame who went MIA a couple of years back, decided to use his chakra consuming bugs to weaken him. Naruto was taken out of his state of shock when he saw the bugs come out of this Anbu. He rationalized that his contract with the toads can't be done yet so he tries to summon his old time allies to help him take out the bugs. "**Summoning j… **huh!" Naruto immediately realized that something was off because he couldn't feel the familiar sensation whenever he was summoning the toads, "oh shit." It felt like he was being pulled somewhere instead of pulling the toads to him. An explosion of kyuubi's chakra from his body proved to him that something was definitely wrong, and before he could ponder on this any further, he simply disappeared completely missing the dead root Anbu who had died from the explosion of chakra. Torune, the Aburame root Anbu, was the only survivor, "I must report this to Danzo immediately. The kyuubi jinchuriki died in an explosion of chakra. No one, not even a jinchuriki could have survived that blast up close."

Zetsu, the plant like twins who are joined to each other and are also a spy for the Akatsuki, had just arrived on the scene after feeling a large amount of kyuubi's chakra from one of the Akatsuki bases. He heard what the root Anbu said to himself before deciding that this man was probably right. 'Leader-sama needs to hear about this, the kyuubi jinchuriki is dead.' they thought to themselves.

Zetsu explained to the leader of Akatsuki what he saw had happened and then took his leave giving the Akatsuki leader space to think. "Worry not Pein, this is but a minor setback, continue onwards with the plan, capture the remaining eight Jinchurikis and we will have the Juubi, it will regenerate its lost chakra which will be the equivalent to the kyuubi's chakra. Although we must not allow any other setbacks like this again or else it will take too much time." Madara said from behind Pein as he appeared just as Zetsu was closing the door. "Hmm, agreed, that would not be good, this plan only works within this limited time frame. We will begin the setup process immediately, it will be complete in three years so it is then," Pein said to Madara as he raised his hands to the sky, "we will capture the remaining bijuu and bring peace to the world." Madara had a sinister smirk on his face as he thought, 'yeah, I will bring peace to the world, just, without you in it.'


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N; there will be no avatar character in this fic, this is purely Naruto and the animals.)

**Chapter 3. Welcome to Pandora.**

Naruto woke with a splitting headache. He felt like he had been shocked by electricity, burnt by fire and cut all over his body and it was only the major organs in his body that were recently healed but were still sore, 'probably the kyuubi's chakra that heals the most important first.' Naruto lay on the ground a while longer to let the rest of his body reach an acceptable level of pain. He got up while wincing and tried to get his bearings while inspecting himself and his surroundings. Man I really wish that I paid attention to Iruka-sensei when he was teaching about world geog, but I can't blame my younger self, even when I became a genin, that was one of the most boring topics to learn. Where ever he was, this place was beautiful and covered in green as far as he could look in all directions. 'Maybe I am still in fire country, in the forest surrounding Konoha, but this doesn't even look remotely like any place I have ever seen before. I know, I will find a road that can lead me to the nearest village. Village=people and I can find out where the hell I am.'

Two hours later we find Naruto mumbling to himself, "I will not scream, I will not scream, I will not, AHHHH." His resolve broke, "what the hell, is this genjutsu, am I supposed to die of boredom? KAI…KAI…KAI…KAI…KAI…KAI…KAI…damn it, I won't do that again." 'I got to think of something, but who can I ask. I remember a surge of kyuubi's chakra and then…nothing, I guess I will ask the fur ball.' With that, he sat under the base of that tree and meditated. The slimy sewer water flowing around his legs announced his presence in his own mindscape. He walked down the familiar halls to where he knew the kyuubi cage was. "**What the hell do you want brat?**" "I wanted to ask you if you had any idea as to where we were. Outside, I am in an unknown place but all I can remember is trying the summoning jutsu, then a surge of your chakra and now I am in the middle of nowhere and I can't detect even a single presence, that's why I'm asking." "**How the hell should I know, remember, I am on the inside and you're on the outside, although I did feel a pull on my chakra but other than that, hell if I know.**" Naruto was slightly taken back by how cooperative the kyuubi was being this time around. He had expected a shouting match with the demon, "**don't disturb me anymore gaki, now go away.**"

To Naruto, he had only spent two minutes maximum within his mindscape but when he opened his eyes, it was already getting dark, he could tell that at night, it would be so dark that he wouldn't be able to see so he begun collecting firewood that could be used throughout the night. He looked up to try telling the time by the position of the moon but that plan was shot down when he saw three moons in the sky, 'damn, I know that this isn't a genjutsu so what the hell is up with that? Maybe it's like Itachi's genjutsu but then I wouldn't have been able to talk to the kyuubi, so what is going on? I will figure this out in the morn.' With that, he started the fire using a small fire jutsu taught to all shinobis before their first mission. It was getting dark but he couldn't sleep, so he just stared at the night sky deciding on what he should do when he wakes up. His thoughts went to his home village and wondered who missed him, he then stopped thinking about Konoha because he knew that those were very dark thoughts and he didn't want to turn into another Sasuke if he could help it. He focused on where he was but even that plan was spoiled when he heard a deep growl coming from just outside the clearing within the dark bushes.

Naruto grabbed one of the branches on the fire and swung it around to illuminate the surrounding shrubs. He saw many small creatures with glowing menacing yellow eyes and could best be described and miniature, furless panthers that seemed to blend with the darkness so it was hard to fully see them. 'With wild animals, most times your safest bet is to establish your dominance over them,' and with that thought, he started swinging the branch, screaming a war cry. That was a bad idea, for these 'things' didn't like to be dominated over. The animals attacked Naruto and were overwhelming him with numbers. So you want to play that game, alright, **Taju kage buunshin no jutsu. **All twenty Narutos sprinted in their own direction but these animals were hunters, the animals knew that only one was real so they sniffed him out, the one with the strongest sent. The difference between scents was so small that even Nin dogs in Konoha couldn't tell the difference, but those are home bred dogs none the less, these animals were hunters that have done nothing but hunt from the day they were born.

Naruto was never scared of a lot in his life, but when he saw all those creatures ignore his clones and face him, he could honestly say that he was afraid for his life. They flaps of skin on the side of their faces, that he originally thought were their cheeks, rose to expose their teeth dripping with saliva. They snarled at him and attacked at once; Naruto grabbed a branch still on his camp fire and swung at the closest creature next to him. He struck the first and pulled out a kunai to stab another through its head, killing it instantly. The remaining creatures howled into the sky and Naruto's sense of dread only came back full swing. A much larger version of the creatures came into view and he was scared, he came to the conclusion that this was their mother, and he just killed one of her babies, he knew that his chances of survival just dropped greatly.

Naruto summoned a clone and prepared to use the **rasengan**, the creature watched him while snarling, ready to attack. The clone dispersing was their go ahead and they charged at each other, Naruto sent his arm forward toward its head only to watch as the chakra that had collected in his hand spread out on its forehead and just disappear into the air with no damage what so ever. A quick **kawarimi **saved him from sudden death but the creature didn't even bat an eyelid as it turned to his new position with its tail utterly destroying the log that he left behind. Naruto gulped, turned the other direction and ran for his life. The remaining creatures gave a chase with their 'mother' leading them after the blond haired ninja. Naruto had a few close calls where one of its paws almost got him, but he would not give up. He had used chakra to enhance his limbs this whole time, but he was running low 'Kyuubi, help me out, give me some chakra.' After feeling the familiar sensation of the kyuubi's chakra filling his body, Naruto made a mad dash to the edge of the woods only to find a waterfall, he looked back to see those creatures gaining on him. He tensed his muscles and jumped but not before the 'mother' clawed his ass.

He dragged himself out of the river, way down stream "ITAI, ITAI, ITAI, that's going to leave a scar." He said while holding his ass where the creatures had got a good hit on him. He looked back upstream, the moons light illuminating the area, and he could still see the 'mother' of the pack looking in his direction, he mentally prepared himself for another fight if they managed to cross the stream. Things had never looked this bleak in his life but just as he saw them get ready to follow, a floating, white, glowing, jelly-fish like creature landed on its nose and it bowed its head as though in submission. He didn't wait to see any more as he turned the other direction and left.

The deeper he entered into the forest, the more beautiful it became most plants, insects and nature around him was glowing blue or green. With every step he took, the ground under his feet, lit and glowed even brighter. He saw a tree in the distance that seemed to glow white that stood out from the rest of the area so he went towards it just out of instinct. When he reached the base of the tree, he felt extremely comfortable and at peace with himself, he couldn't help but fall asleep at the base of the tree. As his head touched the ground, he was out like a light, but if he had stayed up a bit longer, he would have seen white glowing roots climbing up his body covering him in a sort of transparent white cocoon. "**Eywa.**" He breathed out in his sleep.

Meanwhile.

Sakura woke up in the hospital a day after Sasuke's second defection from Konoha. Kakashi was watching her get up peeking over the top of his book. "You didn't get Sasuke back this time, did you?" Sakura asked. "No, he got away with Kabuto." "What of Naruto, where is he?" "He was banished for heavily injuring Sasuke the first time around." "But, Sasuke left again so we can get him back right." "Sakura, I have some bad news and some worse news. Which one first?" "Worse news." "Anbu have reported a large burst of Naruto's chakra at the boarder of fire country, he was in a fight, the only thing left of the clearing was a cracked root Anbu mask but everything else was utterly destroyed. We sent Nin dogs to try sniffing him out but Naruto's sent never left the grounds, actually they believe that he was at the center of the explosion, everything was wiped out." "Oh no," Sakura begun crying 'I never even got to apologize or say good bye.' "I hate to do this but we are not done, the bad news is, well, let me start from the beginning, what you know about the death of the kyuubi is a lie." With that said, Kakashi begun to explain to his last remaining student about the true events that happened to the kyuubi and the real reason as to why Naruto was banished. "So now you see, even if Naruto is still alive, which I pray to Kami that he is, they wouldn't lift his banishment." "So you mean to tell me that Naruto is protecting us all from the kyuubi, got stabbed by the Chidori twice, to bring back his teammate, which he did, and what he got as a reward was banishment and the scorn from villagers. And I was one of those villagers." Sakura couldn't take much more of this and she cried herself to sleep. Her last thoughts were, 'Naruto, I know that you are alive somewhere, I am sorry, and I WILL see you again, in this life or the next.' Kakashi left the room discreetly. 'I am so sorry Naruto.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4;**

Naruto woke feeling better than ever, things seemed to be more clear to him now that he had slept under the Eywa tree. If he was to put it in words, he would best describe Eywa by saying that she is a nature sage, that can only be talked to through contact with her or maybe even through her seeds, yes, he found out that the white glowing jelly-fish like creatures are the seeds of the Eywa tree. Eywa controls everything in this place, Pandora; he also found out that Pandora is within the summoning realm. He also found out about the clans here in Pandora, the herbivores like the horse clan, and the carnivores like the panther clan that he had the pleasure of meeting the day before. The one clan that intrigued him above all others is the bird clan, the thing that all these clans have in common is a set of feelers, that look more like tails at the back of their heads, these could be used to transfer thoughts between each other, so that no matter where you are from, as long as you have those feelers, you can understand each other. The reason he knows all this is because Eywa told him, and changed him apparently.

Naruto inspected himself with a close eye but the only notable differences are that he has grown in height a little, and his hair, which was once spiky in all directions, is now flat on his head going down to his back ending in a ponytail. He reached out to the end of the ponytail, pulled it closer to his face to inspect it and the oddest phenomenon he has ever seen in his life happened before his eyes. The hairs split to expose light pink tendrils that seemed to just flow with the wind and the weirdest part is that it felt very natural to him, this was his connection to the clans of Pandora, and this was his connection to Eywa.

'**Kit, come here a second**' the kyuubi spoke in his mind. Naruto sat under the Eywa tree again and meditated. "Kyuubi, I'm here" "**This Eywa, it has incredible power, I am stronger than it physically, yes, but its power is based spiritually, it looks like I am dying kit, okay not exactly dying but my spirit is being absorbed, and it's not going to you, I don't know how much more time I have but it should be just a little over four years. I can't stop it and neither can you. That is why; I'm going to tell you a few things about the sage of six paths and the Juubi.**" "Juubi, but I thought that you had the most tails in the world, isn't that why you are the strongest?" "**Yes I have the most tails and I am the strongest, now, but before me, there was the Juubi. The sage of six paths was the first jinchuriki of the Juubi but on his deathbed he knew that it would be free to roam the world so he did what no one has the power to do any more. He divided the power of the Juubi into nine parts and spread them all around the world. Using the remaining power of the Juubi, he gifted his sons with two unique bloodlines that would become famous throughout the land, the elder son got a doujutsu later to be named, sharingan of the Uchiha clan and the younger got a body jutsu and he started the Senju clan. He then sent the body of the Juubi and sealed it into a dome of rock that he raised up into the sky and is today known as the moon.**" "Wow. He practically started the Uchiha and Senju, and then defeated the most powerful being on earth." "**I am the strongest of those nine parts. I am sure that you have figured out who the other eight are.**" "The bijuus." "**Yes, we were created to prevent an even more violent being on this earth. The reason I am telling you this is because of these people who want to capture all bijuus. I believe that they want to do something which involves the Juubi.**" Kyuubi took a breath to let Naruto absorb all this info.

"But you just said that your spirit is being absorbed, isn't that a way to stop all their plans?" "**No it is not, to the Juubi, I am just some of his chakra, just like you when you use up some of your chakra, after a good rest, your chakra will be back to full power. As long as these people get their hands on the remaining eight, the world as you know it will probably end. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm telling you this because, if I can't win myself, then I would prefer to go down in history as the one who dealt the biggest blow. It is in my nature. You must get out of here and stop them.**" "I see, I see right through you, you do this to save yourself, by telling me bits and pieces her and there, you are ensuring your own survival, your good, kyuubi, but not that good. Goodbye, I guess that this is the last we meet ever, but don't worry, I will stop the Juubi revival but it will be long after you are dead." At this, the kyuubi let out a long and loud roar that shook the entire mindscape, "**Damn you Naruto, I meant what I said, you have to get out there and stop them, the Juubi is a beast that will destroy everything, even this precious little world you call home, get out of this place and take control of the situation now.**" "No, this place is what is killing you, by staying here, I am buying the world more time, more time for a counter strike, but I already told you, I will stop the Akatsuki, you just won't be here to see it, goodbye." The kyuubi reared back to slam his massive body into the gates that held him prisoner but a light pink barrier reinforced the gates on both sides, "This is my mind kyuubi, my word is law." Chains made of chakra held the kyuubi's limbs and tails in place and pulled the great being down to the floor. A final barrier that looked concrete fell into place and it blocked out the sound and chakra that was making its way to Naruto. "Sorry kyuubi, but this time, you lose."

Naruto got out of his mindscape and decided to ask Eywa for guidance, he walked over to one of the overhanging leaves and attached his ponytail to one of them, 'Eywa, please look through my memories, tell me what to do, where to go from here.' '**All energy is borrowed and at one point in our lives, we must give it back. Even the Juubi, train with the clans, become stronger and when the beast gives back his borrowed energy, you must go help the people. Pandora will stand by your side. Go quickly and train. There is not much time.**' 'Thank you, Eywa.'

**Time skip; Four years later.**

Naruto was lying down in the horse clans of the plain, he was almost done allying himself with the clans of the Pandora, and it was no easy task. The easiest clan was the horse clan who were docile creatures, they didn't really put up a fight, and all he had to do was catch each and every one and bond with them. The rhino clans were an altogether different matter, they are creatures of pure brute force, that attacked with their T-shaped snots, and chakra based attacks did absolutely nothing to them. It was like his first encounter with the panther clan all over again. The only way to take them down was with pure brute strength. Training with them did wonders for his raw power but he eventually conquered that too. He had to try with the panther clan next, the most surprising thing happened then, he had a stare down with the lead panther for about five minutes with just a kunai in his hands but it just bowed its head in submission, he later found out, after making the mental connection with the it, that the panther clan respected him for managing to outrun them the first time around. Training with them was all about speed and agility and he believed that the panthers enjoyed this a little too much for they always ganged up on him and just ran at him while attacking.

The bird clans were truly giant majestic beings, they had an assortment of colors, and he also found that they too were immune to chakra based attacks, good thing on a battle field, bad thing when training. As soon as he entered their field, he found that they all want to kill him. His tools were all mad by him since he had a limited supply of kunais and shirukens, so he used a homemade rope to lass the beak of the closest bird, tackled it and bonded with it using his ponytail. This made it instantly submit to his will but seeing as there were still all these other birds trying to kill him, he flew away with the bird and got to a safe place. He had to do this for each one of the birds but there was one bigger bird, which looked about the size of Gamabunta and could throw him all the way from Konoha to the valley of end. Red was the most dominant color on its body, and it used to prey on everything else in Pandora, especially the other birds of flight. This was the boss summon and he was going to conquer him today.

Using the ninja training he still remembered, he theorized that since every creature in Pandora was its prey, it grew arrogant and never watched its back, co why would it look up, but that was just a theory. Naruto used the first bird summon he had ever acquired and flew into the sky and waited, the even bigger predator flew beneath them, it was time to get this plan into action, leapt off his current bird and headed for the boss summon. Latching onto its body put all his training to the test, the boss moved in all kinds of patterns just to get Naruto to let go but we all know that he would never give up, that just isn't Naruto. In a last ditch move, the boss summon let out a stream of fire that molted the rocks it touched. The boss tried to burn Naruto with this fire but Naruto had already grabbed a hold of his ponytail and was moving in to bond with the creature. He did it and he felt the familiar connection and the bird instantly settled down. Naruto had accomplished the training he had set out to do and figured that it was time to go talk to Eywa so with a mental command; he ordered the bird to go and land next to the Eywa tree. As he landed, the seeds of the Eywa tree converged on his location and started healing all his wounds, perfect little doctors, without them, he doesn't know if he would have ever completed this training while cut off from the kyuubi.

Naruto walked up to the tree and bonded with one of the leaves, 'Eywa, I have completed training with the clans, is there anything I need to do before I head out to help with the fight against the Juubi.' '**Yes, I never did activate your full transformation the first night you were here. I believe it is time to do just that, lie down by my roots and go to rest child, when you wake up you will be able to become one with me, one with Eywa.**' 'Thank you, Eywa, for everything.'

Naruto lied down by the roots and tried to go to sleep but instead he found himself within his mindscape, he saw the kyuubi for the first time in four years, he had shrunk down to size, he height was about the reaching his waist, he looked paler and he looked like a wet dog, probably from the sewer water. He was still chained down and the barrier he put in place was still there, he rationalized that kyuubi right now can't be all that powerful and everyone should have their last moments in peace so he removed the chains and all but one barrier. "Kyuubi, you look like shit." "**This is your fault baka.**" "My fault, this is all on you, you just had to let your temper get control of you so don't go blaming me for your mistakes." "**My only mistake was letting Madara control me, even for a few seconds.**" "What do you mean?" "**Ha-ha, you were acting like you got it all under control a second ago, now look at you, first sign of someone stronger and you want to turn tail and run away. Fine I will tell you of my relationship with Uchiha Madara, he summoned me to battle with the Shodaime Hokage, everyone thought he died but he lived by acquiring the eternal Mangekyo sharingan, by bonding his Mangekyo sharingan with his brother's Mangekyo sharingan. Years later, he pulled me out of my previous jinchuriki and ordered me to attack Konoha. Last thing I heard him say before I was sealed into you was that he still has plans for me; he is probably leading the Akatsuki. One more thing, Madara could use a space-time teleportation technique that surpasses even the Yondaime Hokage, so even with your training, you still won't match up to him."**

Naruto was quiet as the kyuubi spoke, he could see it the beasts' eyes, and 'he had nothing to lose anymore so he is telling the truth. He just wants to see me lost in despair. But how am I supposed to beat someone that was stronger than the Yondaime,' He thought. "**You can do it by simply becoming stronger than the Yondaime. Trust me the only thing that the Yondaime has over your head right now is his teleportation technique. You have beaten him in everything else, even summons. I would know right, because I am…**" a man said from behind Naruto, still being covered in the shadow as he walked out into the light, "**the Yondaime Hokage and your father."** "My father?" "**Surely you don't think that I would just seal the kyuubi in anyone I don't trust to use its power wisely, especially when I have a sochi who is just right for the sealing.**" After a tearful reunion, his dad confirmed that it was Uchiha Madara responsible for the kyuubi attack, he told Naruto the story of his sealing, "**your kaa-san and I put our chakras into you so that I could help you turn back if ever the kyuubi managed to escape and your mother was to teach you on how to control the kyuubi's power but that isn't necessary. She knows how to use my hirashin technique so tell her to teach you how to use that instead. The seal holding me in place was broke because the kyuubi is dying and if my theory is correct, your mother should come just as soon as I leave. As a parting gift, here**," he passed his hand over Naruto's arms, and as a complex sealing structure appeared on his hands, "**this is the true secret of my hirashin technique, the kunais were mainly for when someone sent me an overwhelming chakra attack and it could transport the explosion to wherever the kunai was, leaving me in place unscratched. In short it was to deflect these attacks. On your other left arm, I have put the seal structure used on the kunais and also to apply them on someone's body in battle, on the right, well it will allow you to use hirashin freely. Looks like this is it son, tell your mother that I love her and know that I will always be proud of you, no matter what."** With that he vanished into thin air and directly behind him was a red haired woman who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"**Naru-chan.**" This was his mother, she was beautiful, they run to each other and embraced in a motherly hug. They were both so hyper and couldn't settle down to talk normally, they just went on and on and Naruto can't remember being this happy ever in all his life. Kushina shows her shinobi side saying that she wants to get the work stuff out of the way before they talk. She shows Naruto all variations to the hirashin along with all hand seals. (A/N; I am kind of lazy so the rest with Kushina, goes like it did in the manga. Read around chapter 500 to find out.)

Naruto turns around to face the kyuubi, who was looking a lot paler bordering being transparent, and had been quiet throughout this whole encounter and says, "You were saying something about being strong enough?" "**…**" "Thought so."

Naruto woke and looked around himself, everything seemed a lot clearer in his vision, he felt a lot taller, he flexed his muscles to find that they were firmer and seem more powerful, from his ponytail, he could tell that he now has black hair but all that paled in comparison to the fact that his skin was now blue, he had a tail and all over his body, there were little twinkling spots that made him look like he had been playing with diamond sand. He grabbed a hold of his ponytail and attached it to the Eywa leaves. 'Thank you mother Eywa, I can now become one with you at will, will I be leaving immediately?' '**No, get used to this avatar body of yours. You have now become a sage. You will have one week to get accustomed to this, also, from now, your sage mode will be dubbed, Toruk makto, as a sign of conquering all clans in Pandora.**'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five; the fourth great ninja war

The fourth great ninja had started a while ago and was now raging on full swing. Uchiha Madara had declared war on the five great ninja villages that had formed an alliance for the express purpose of stopping the Akatsuki who had got too powerful when Sasuke, who had killed Orochimaru and Itachi and joined Akatsuki when he found out about the real reason for the Uchiha massacre, attacked Killerbee, the only remaining jinchuriki in the world.

A lot of people lost their lives to the immortal army commanded by Madara and Kabuto. Kabuto, after the death of Orochimaru, bonded with a part of Orochimaru's dead body to become one of the most powerful beings in the world. He allied himself with the Akatsuki and contributed to the group by using a jutsu to revive the very powerful dead ninjas with no free will to act as commanders in their army. Madara using the chakra from the 7 captured bijuus cloned Zetsu 10,000 times to form foot soldiers for their army. Madara also killed the previous commander of the Akatsuki, Pein, after he had been severely weakened from fighting his sensei, Jiraya of the sannin, to get his rinegann eye to better control the power of the Juubi, along with his sharingan eye.

Kakuzu and Hidan, the immortal duo, as called by Kisame, may he rot in hell, before he was killed by Killerbee the jinchuriki, were the other remaining live members of Akatsuki and had acquired their own hate club led exclusively by Shikamaru, after they killed his sensei Asuma.

Luckily, out of the rookie Konoha 12, no one had died yet but there were a few major close calls, such as the InoShikaCho trio that were trying to avenge their fallen sensei but failed miserably only to be saved by a timed tactical retreat and distraction by Kakashi. Among the senseis' Kakashi managed to survive but not unscathed, Kurenai is out of commission due to recently having Asuma's child, Asuma was K.I.A, Jiraya will never be able to be a ninja again due to the severe injuries and the loss of his arm which happened during his fight with Pein, although, he believes that he did the world a favor by taking out his wayward student who had obviously lost control. He is currently an advisor to the commanders of the shinobi alliance.

Sakura is the second in command, in the med-ninja corps of the shinobi alliance, second only to Shizune due to level of experience. She believes that Naruto is still out there somewhere but everyone else decided to move on for it wasn't healthy. Due to her being on the med-corp., she has seen a lot of death since the beginning of the ninja war, which was 4 months ago, she wanted to be able to take out Sasuke herself but even she knows that the margin between them is too big and she would never be able to do it herself so she is focused on being the support to whoever is going out to fight, who knows, maybe one of her patients will be able to take him out when they are at full strength. Realistically speaking, things were looking rather bleak, the opposing forces were overwhelming them with numbers due to the Zetsu clones who would not be so dangerous individually but this is 10,000 people that can move freely within the ground and can attack from anywhere. The only way that they have survived this long is due to sensors that are put in each corp. of the army.

Just then, the alarms go off around the med-corp. base signaling an attack, 'they are using guerilla tactics and by attacking the hospitals, fewer people can get healed hence they are weaker on the battlefield,' she thought to herself, 'barbarians.' The problem with this was that they needed the hospitals whereas their army was made of disposable clones and immortal commanders. Things truly were looking bad, they needed a miracle and they need one soon.

* * *

><p>Yesterday, the kyuubi officially left Naruto's body, the seal on his stomach simply melted away leaving a puddle of black ink on the floor, his whisker marks that had been getting lighter and lighter ever since he came to Pandora shimmered out of existence. He was free of his burden and was ready to protect all his precious people back home.<p>

Naruto was getting prepared to leave when one of Eywa's seeds came and floated around his face, this was a signal that Eywa wanted to talk to him. 'You called, mother Eywa.' 'Yes I did, I sent one of my seeds to find out what is happening on the other side and it relayed to me information saying that a war has broken out and various people are losing their lives, the biggest offensive is about to be carried out on the shinobi alliance medical dept., you have to end this as quick as possible or else there won't be much to save when you arrive. Go now. I will organize a large heard from the rhino clan to help you deal with the foot soldiers. Keep Toruk makto concealed for now.' 'Yes mother Eywa, at once.'

With that, Naruto disconnected and used his hirashin to appear at the portal to the other side, 'I am going to miss this place,' and at that, he leapt through and appeared near on the outer fence of the medical corp. headquarters. There was a sea of white plant like men rising out of the ground; they were disgusting to say the least. This was going to be the battlefield; he could hear alarms blaring on the other side of the fence, probably a warning to get everyone they can, out of there. Over in the distance, he can see two men standing side by side, one had a triple bladed scythe with a rope connecting its end to his hand, 'he can call it back whenever he likes,' and the second man who had most of his body covered, all except the eyes, 'he is the most dangerous, have to get more information on him.'

He summons a handful of Eywa's seedlings in the palm of his hand, naturally, they look like normal seedlings floating in the air heading towards the duo, one of the seedlings floats to the end of his ponytail while the rest land near on Hidan and Kakuzu's bodies. The seedlings inform Naruto of the 'snakes' that keep writhing in his body and five different beat rhythms in Kakuzu's body whereas Hidan's body didn't even have a beat.

Naruto concluded that the beat rhythms were heartbeats even though he couldn't explain it but he was totally stumped at the 'snakes' within his body, 'That's not Orochimaru, that's for sure, damn, not enough info, let's see how you react under a bit of pressure.'

Pulling off his homemade bow and arrow, he fired one arrow that had a hirashin tag on it, it flew true but Kakuzu used his iron skin technique to block it from doing any damage. It fell harmlessly to the side, using his body strings; he picked up the arrow to inspect it, 'I have never seen this type of wood before, but not to worry, this shows he is a long distance ninja, and no one uses arrows anymore so there is not much to worry about. We will take care of him and be done with it.' Kakuzu thought to himself.

Naruto's keen eyesight picked up his hand movement at the last second, which the seedlings relayed to him as a hand sign, before his skin started to turn a darker shade. He also saw the strings that left his body to pick the arrow. 'That must be it, he uses a jutsu to get his skin almost as hard as my **Tekkai** (1), which I got training with the rhino clan, I have got the info I wanted on them. Time to summon the rhinos and use them as a distraction.' The white Zetsu clones kept getting nearer and nearer to him while he was analyzing the immortal duo.

"Summoning jutsu," the attacking group was a little surprised to hear multiple poofs of smoke instead of one. The smoke cleared revealing a large number of young elephant sized rhinos with T-shaped trunks. They all charged as one towards the group but in all this chaos, Naruto used the hirashin to appear behind Kakuzu, who was still astonished since he had never seen such summons, he made four other clones with a tactical plan in mind so that when they appeared, they were in a straight line behind Kakuzu, with the real Naruto being the furthest behind.

With lightening fast speeds, the four clones formed a rasengan with Naruto creating an odama rasengan, he got the idea during training in Pandora to use more chakra in his rasengan, and they charged at Kakuzu. The first clone took out his water heart that was behind his right shoulder, 'shit they got the drop on me without even noticing.' Kakuzu could hear Hidan engaging other clones but before he had time to activate his iron skin jutsu, another clone took out his fire mask in his top left shoulder and the third clone plowed through the second clone and hit his wind mask at the bottom left of his back. 'Damn it, he knows about the hearts, I got to do something about this,' Kakuzu turned around to face his attacker but with clone left a smoke cloud when it dispersed for about a mill-second. This was enough time for the fourth clone to take out his lightening mask with a well timed rasengan, just as Kakuzu was putting his hands in the seal for iron skin jutsu. Kakuzu finally did his technique when this unknown assailant had already taken out four of his hearts.

"That technique you're using is good, but not that good, odama rasengan." The pure destructive force of that rasengan at the center of his chest, where the last heart was located, was devastating, Kakuzu tried to use his chakra threads to attack but this person, whoever it is was a lot faster than he was. He died knowing that he had faced a better ninja than he was so there were no regrets. "OI, you killed Kakuzu, I wanted to kill that bastard, and I am going to sacrifice you to Jiashin now." Hidan charged but the only advantage Hidan had over everyone else was that no one knew the secret to his immortality. He was fast for ordinary ninjas but to the real Naruto, this was incredibly slow so without wasting much more time, Naruto ducked under Hidan's swipe with the three bladed scythes and removed his dagger from its holder on his calf and swiped at the Hidan's neck faster than the eye can see.

"OI, that fuckin hurt you son of a bitch, I am going to fuckin kill you, you hear me, I will sacrifice you to Jiashin-sama you asshole, you cannot kill me and trust me I will find a way out of this, I will rip out your throat you motherfuck…" Naruto tuned out his rant and went over to Kakuzu's body; he pulled out one of his empty sealing scrolls and sealed the body in there. He walked over to Hidan's body and did the same thing. He looked over the battle field to find that the rhinos had dispelled themselves after utterly crushing each and every single Zetsu clone, all that was left was a large puddle of blood and very many unidentifiable clone bodies that were piled up in h heap a little off the field. 'At least they are clean, now what to do with this head, I don't have any more scrolls, I guess that the alliance would like to try get info out of him. Oh well,' he walked over to the talking head, pulled it by his hair and walked to the med-corp. head quarters.

* * *

><p>Being one of the combat medical ninjas, Sakura had been dispatched to fight off the coming attack but from the sensor reports, this attack consisted of those white clones and two live ninjas, which could also mean that it could be Sasuke, Madara, original Zetsu, Kakuzu or Hidan. Any one of those opponents extremely dangerous and could do massive damage to the hospital so understandably, morale was at an all time low, going to fight a losing battle, but a sensor came running out of the room announcing that there is an unknown on the battle field who summons some kind of rhinos. Another sensor rushes out saying that the unknown has engaged the Akatsuki, who have been confirmed as Hidan and Kakuzu, and the Zetsu clones with the rhinos. The remaining combat ninjas get ready to go outside and help this person dealing with the Akatsuki scum, they are building up steam to go fight, but another sensor rushed out saying that he had taken out Kakuzu. That was the needed motivation to go out and fight but the last sensor came out saying that the unknown has gravely injured Hidan and all the remaining Zetsu clones were dead. They erupted into a loud cheer until someone spoke up, "don't you find it a little strange that this person did all this for us and we don't know who he is. It could be a spy trying to get in our ranks."<p>

This was the reason why when Naruto entered the gates, he was surrounded by about two dozen ninjas all armed and ready to attack. "Wow, wow, wow, did I do something wrong? But before you answer, could someone take this dude away from me, his squirming is kinda getting irritating, Dattebayo." He handed Hidan to the closest ninja who made the mistake of taking the cloth out of Hidan's mouth, "I am going to slaughter all you motherfuckers, I will sacrifice you to Jiashin-sama and you will burn in…" they put the cloth back in. to some of the men, that was among the most disturbing things they had seen, and they were in war. Disturbing things are everywhere.

'Dattebayo…Dattebayo…Dattebayo…' for Sakura, Naruto's words echoed in her mind, 'please tell me its him, I don't think I can take it if it isn't him.' She finally found her voice, "Naruto…you're Naruto right." Naruto turned to the voice only to see, "Sakura-san?" he asked tilting his head to the side in a very child like way. Sakura was oddly hurt after she heard the formal 'san' instead of the old 'chan' but she squashed those thoughts as soon as they invaded her mind. She walked over and hugged him, "Everyone thought that you had died when you were attacked all those years ago, I kept telling them that you wouldn't give in just like that but people were starting to lose faith. I knew that you would be back, I knew it. And you've changed, you are now even taller than me, where have you been, why didn't you come when everyone was looking for you at the beginning of the war. Why didn't you come back." By the end of her rant, she was in tears sobbing on his shirt mumbling, "I'm so sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry, it was my fault wasn't it, you didn't want to see me ever again."

"Huh, what are you talking about, my summoning backfired on me when those Anbu attacked, instead of me pulling an animal, I went to the summoning realm and have been there ever since. I just came back now because last week I accomplished what I set out to do, also I heard that there was a great battle going on and I decided to step up. A sage told me that there was going to be a massacre here so that's where I came first. What do you mean this was your fault, it was just circumstance that I got banished, sure I was pissed before but that was such a long time ago, I barely remember anything from those times." Naruto finished with one of his smiles that instantly made her day brighter.

"I am sorry Sakura-sama, even though you know this person, his story is just way to convenient for my tastes. I will have to ask you to step away from him so that he is taken to a holding cell until we can prove his story." "Wait you can't do that, this person just sa…" "It's ok Sakura, let us go, oh and before I forget, I thought that you guys would like to examine and do your stuff on these bodies," he handed both scrolls to Sakura and then told her the dead one had five hearts and Hidan, he thought that they would want to interrogate. "Could you call Tsunade baa-chan or ero-sennin, they can probably prove my innocence but if they can't, I would still like to see them. Also could someone fill me on the details since I left, I have no idea who is fighting who." "I'll do it, let me first give these scrolls to the right person and I will come fill you in, in a minute." Sakura jumped at the chance because she didn't want anyone else to be the one to tell him about Sasuke. "Thanks Sakura, I will see you in a bit." He left for his cell after that.

* * *

><p>pliz pliz pliz review<p>

1. tekkai: i donot own one piece, this is a technique used by the marines in one piece...translation, Iron body.

i am obviously going to be getting a few refrences from one piece...awsome anime,


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: guys review, I want to know how I'm doing with writing. This is all kinda new.

Oh I still don't own Naruto or avatar (movie)

**Chapter 6;**

The cell was cold and damp; it hadn't been used in a while so understandably Naruto was the only one in the whole prison, as far as he could tell anyway. 'Sakura…' he had no idea what to think, his instincts told him that he could trust her but his memory was telling him to be cautious around her. His last memory of her had not been a pleasant one, 'and the very first place I arrive at is where she is, I must have pissed off someone important in the afterlife.' He sighed as his thoughts wondered to all who he had left behind. 'I'm not all excited to meet Kakashi or Sasuke either,' he realized, 'but it would be nice to see everyone else, and I hope they are safe.' He tried to extend his senses to tell him what is happening on the outside but the prison cell was designed so that he only had very little chakra available to him so his range was only a few feet from his cell.

'This sucks, might as well tell mother Eywa about what has happened.' "**Summoning jutsu,**" with enough chakra to pull off a **henge, **he summoned one of Eywa's floating seedlings. He attached the end of his ponytail to its tentacles, 'Mother Eywa, we have won this battle and I took out two commanders of the Akatsuki, the 'immortal ones,' my loyalty is being tested as of now but it is only a matter of time before I'm proven good. I will contact you in case of anything else.' The seedling dispersed to convey the message to Eywa. He closed his eyes in meditation and let his mind ponder on what to do with his teammates.

Sakura sat at her desk in her office. 'First thing I have to do is send a report to the commanders of the alliance, we have dealt a major blow to the Akatsuki, and they should be informed. I also need to send a message to Kakashi-sensei, Jiraya-sama and Tsunade-shisho; everyone should know that Naruto is back and he took out Hidan and Kakuzu.' as she was writing her report however, she coded her message just in case the messages were intercepted and Akatsuki found out that the last jinchuriki is back. She wondered what she would tell Naruto, that the person he saved went ahead and did the same thing twice. She needed help so in her three letters that were going to be delivered besides her report, she told them to get here quick with an extra message to Tsunade to try bring Iruka-sensei if possible. "Get this to the head quarters of the alliance immediately," she said to the messenger Nin kneeling before her, "at once, Sakura-sama," the Nin said before he vanished. 'Time to face the music I guess.' So with a heavy heart she headed to the holding cells.

To see Naruto sitting still was abit of a shocker, she had expected him to be sour about being in jail so when she saw him in a calm position with his eyes closed; she reminded herself that this was a totally new Naruto. "Hello Sakura-san," "Hey N…Naruto," she stammered out for he showed no indication that he knew she was there before and a little disappointed that they were back to a 'san'. "I came to tell you about what has happened," she took a breather, "after your 'death' a lot of changes happened in Konoha, around the same time you left the village, Sasuke escaped again and this time he got away," she paused to allow him time to vent out his frustrations but he said, "I hope that no one got injured during the attempt to rescue him." '*Gulp*' "I was the first to find out about his escape and so I naturally rushed to get him, he attacked and I couldn't defend against his Chidori. Luckily for me, Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraya were nearby and came to my rescue. Sasuke had help from Kabuto to escape Kakashi though." "I'm sorry, that Chidori is a rather nasty experience, I should know." Naruto said. 'Huh, in the past he would be all shouting about how he would get Sasuke back for me, now he is so nonchalant, it's scary.'

"Yeah well, that was, yeah, anyway as I was saying, Sasuke went to Orochimaru and trained with him for three years and later we got reports stating that Sasuke had killed the snake. He formed team Taka, originally called team Hebi, to track down and kill his brother Itachi. Sasuke killed his brother that was confirmed but about a month after the confirmed death of Itachi, we got reports showing that Sasuke was now in Akatsuki. You remember the Akatsuki don't you?" "Yeah I remember them; they were after me for the kyuubi." "Well those are our opponents in this war; all five great hidden villages formed an alliance to deal with Akatsuki who are now extremely powerful. They were down to six members including Kabuto but thanks to you, they have been reduced to four. Madara Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Zetsu and Kabuto are those members."

"The white clones that your summons took care of were Zetsu clones, at least one half of him, the other half, codename black Zetsu, who can bond with the original white Zetsu to form one whole person, was last spotted trying to attack the Dimayos who have been taken to a safe place guarded by the Mizukage and a few other top jonins. Report says that he escaped injured but he will survive. No one knows his purpose for being in Akatsuki, in fact, no one had heard of him before Akatsuki." Naruto was quiet this whole time but his mind was racing, 'that is not good, I would suspect that this bonding runs a lot deeper than just making each other whole. He should be taken care of soon.'

"Rumors say that Kabuto bonded with Orochimaru's dead body because the last time he was spotted, he had white scales over half his body and the byakugan proved that it was Orochimaru's chakra moving in that half. His reasons for joining Akatsuki are unknown but we believe that he is responsible for the dead ninjas that are being resurrected and forced to fight us. Tsunade said that this was Orochimaru's jutsu that he used to weaken Sandaime-sama and from reports of Sasuke, that kind of fighting doesn't fit his profile." Sakura picked up from where she left while analyzing Narutos' body. It gave away nothing, no sadness, happiness, not even a slight twitch of the finger and to tell the truth, it was a bit unnerving. "They say he brought back all Kages except the Konoha ones, all mist swordsmen, all dead Akatsuki, dead jinchurikis and other powerful dead ninjas; I heard that Haku was taken out by Kakashi-sensei." 'Still nothing, he is just absorbing this info like it's a story book, what happened to him?' Sakura added in an afterthought.

"I already told you that Sasuke joined Akatsuki, he and team Hebi tried to abduct Killerbee, the last jinchuriki before you came back, but they failed while taking back a decoy. The next mistake Sasuke did was storm into the first joint shinobi kage alliance meeting demanding for Tsunade's head, needless to say, he was beaten within an inch of his life only to be saved by Madara, the current leader of Akatsuki. One of the samurai who fought Sasuke and survived reported that he said he would destroy all of Konoha for what it did to his family. It wasn't until later in the meeting that we all found out that the Uchihas were planning a coup and Itachi was ordered to massacre his whole family. Sasuke must have found out and wasn't happy. Sasuke abandoned the remaining Taka teammates and they are currently being held prisoner in our most secure prison."

"Uchiha Madara is the current leader of Akatsuki, the previous leader Pein was a shinobi of unfathomable power with the rinegann, the ultimate doujutsu, but he was gravely injured in his last recorded battle with Jiraya, your sensei. It is believed that Madara performed the finishing blow on Pein because; Madara had one rinegann eye and one sharingan eye when he saved Sasuke at the first alliance meeting. Madara said that his plan was to capture the remaining bijuu to revive the Juubi, become its jinchuriki and project an ultimate genjutsu that would reflect on the moon capturing the world population in a form of fake peace with no free will. He has to be stopped so we formed this alliance to battle against him. It is the fourth world great ninja war."

Naruto finally spoke up, "well, just so you know, I no longer am a jinchuriki, kyuubi has passed on but before he left, he did tell me a little about the Juubi and from what the kyuubi said, no one should have the power to control the Juubi anymore. Assuming that he is correct, we will have a much more dangerous entity to deal with than Madara. Kyuubi actually sounded afraid of the Juubi before he died so I definitely cannot sit this war out. Furthermore, all those guys in Akatsuki have to be dealt with quickly before things get even more out of hand. Have you sent a message to baa-chan yet?" Naruto waited for her nod before continuing, "Good, I have to leave this place and go to the war zone immediately. While we wait, why don't you fill me in on the rest?"

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, Danzo, the leader of root, who sent those Anbu after you was a war hawk, he wanted to take Tsunade's place as Hokage but after your 'death', his co-conspirators sold him out since they believed that with you dead, kyuubi would eventually form again. His partners in crime, the council elders, believed that his methods had become too dangerous to the community so they didn't back him up this time. He was executed a few weeks later and his root Anbu was introduced among our shinobi, one of them is my teammate, Sai, creepy boy but still a good teammate."

"Among the senseis, Kakashi is fine, fighting in the war now, Asuma was killed by Hidan, but now team ten can sleep easy knowing that he has been avenged and Kurenai is out of commission for she had Asuma's baby and rumor has it, she may become an academy teacher but that is just a rumor. Iruka is also fighting in the war, records show that he is doing fine, Ebisu was had an extremely close call recently, double K.O, he is in the hospital and he will be fine. Lastly, Jiraya, he came back from his fight half dead and luckily he was able to be saved, unluckily he has lost the ability to be a ninja anymore. His chakra pathways were totally screwed and he lost an arm but the old man refuses to be useless, he is now an advisor among the war commanders." Sakura watched Naruto's changing expressions from sad about Asuma and having a nostalgic smile grace his features hearing how jiraya refused to give up, 'Ero-sennin…' Sakura smiled knowing that at least Naruto hadn't completely changed from the last time she saw him.

"All of rookie nine plus team Guy and team Ebisu are okay, reports show that the InoShikaCho group are performing very well, reports say that their fathers also came into the fray to kick ass. Reports also show that Hinata and Neji are taking out very many opponents and are among the hard hitters in this war. Both Hiashi and Hanabi are also in the fray along with most Hyuuga clan members and they are a force to be reckoned with. Team Ebisu consists of those brats who used to call you boss, Konohamaru took over the monkey summoning contract and is using Enma just like his grandfather used to. Truly devastating actually, I saw him in action last month while I was on the field, it was like he was dancing a very complex dance of death while even his own comrades from other villages were in awe, and he is creating a name for himself." She paused to see him smile as he heard about Konohamaru, 'Jiji would be proud.' He thought. "That's all I can think of for now, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, that was rather enlightening, thank you Sakura." "You're welcome." It was at that moment, footsteps could be heard walking down the hallway towards them. With help from his senses, he could tell that whoever it was, was favoring his left leg more than his right, 'probably to balance out the weight,' a small whiff of the air told him to expect someone who likes books, has a bit of blood on him and lastly smelled like toads or frogs. He knew who it was immediately, "Old age treating you badly I take it, Ero-sennin." "Bwahahahaha, I still have over 30 years in me gaki, don't go writing me off just yet." "Jiraya-sama." Sakura bowed to the man who had done so much for Konoha. "Hey Sakura, the chief toads let me know that Naruto was in the area so I came to talk. Tsunade should be in your office to take a look at those bodies before she comes here." "Hai, arigatou Jiraya-sama, I will take my leave."

"Okay gaki, how about you tell me what you have been up to, but first," jiraya raised his sleeve to expose a tattoo on his fore arm, he swiped blood on it and a poof of smoke later, two small elderly toads wearing nothing but cloaks appeared, "these two wanted to meet you and will confirm if you have any seals on you just to be sure." "Of course, do your thing." Naruto replied. Ten minutes later, the toads confirmed that he is the real deal just without the kyuubi anymore. "Elders," Naruto said in a whisper, "have you ever heard of Pandora or Eywa?" "Yes I have, it has been a while since I heard of that place, a bunch of summoning clans converged in one place with a strongest survive kind of attitude, what of it?" "Well, the thing is, when I was attacked by root, I tried…" Naruto told them his story leaving out a few things like his parents.

(A/N: guys review, I want to know how I'm doing with writing. This is all kinda new.)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: guys review, I want to know how I'm doing with writing. This is all kinda new.)

Sorry I havent updated my stories in a while, I had a bit of a writers block. So here is the new chapter

Originally, I was writing this story aith the flow as I go along with no planning whatsoever, but I finally figured out my plot line, the range of abilities, and i have an ending in mind now.

Also, in the intrests of making this fic more action packed, I will be introducing characters and powers from other anime and manga. There will be no o.C's because I personally don't like having o.c's in stories, I find that they complicate fics too much.

Disclaimer; I don't own naruto or avatar (movie)...or one piece (yes, i added some things from one piece to make it more action packed.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7;<p>

"That is quite a tale, naruto." Jiraya, who had been quiete through-out the whole story, said, "You have certainly grown strong and we would be lucky to have you fighting by our side, but, unfoutunately, what you faced was but merely the foot soldiers, I mean yeah, you took out two live members of the akatsuki, but, madara started building this army probably before the kyuubi was even defeated. I read the report on your victory and those white disfigured men were of the lowest strength, foot soldiers if you will."

"That is quite distubing news," Naruto replied, "Sakura gave me a summary of their forces just before you came, can you give me more specific details?"

"Well, first we have to talk about the 'soldiers' that we recently discovered, were created from the cells of the first Hokage, Tsunade's granddad. They are at very bottom we have the foot soldiers, main notable specialties are the ability to form a near perfect henge (transformation), and the ability to move freely underground. They are the best infiltrators I've ever seen and due to the comotion with the war, they have been able to stir up a bit of trouble for us."

"On the side, we also have the giants, these things are huge and they just keep getting bigger and bigger the more of them we see. They are a little tough to bring down because they are intelligent, but the advantage is they don't use jutsu. They normally wield weapons like house size hammers, swords, axes, but to name a few. Your help will be needed seeing as we have only managed to take down a few using summoning animals, so all contract holders are pulled up front to face these guys."

"next up, we have the creatures, which we first thought were summons, but were later disproved seeing as we discovered that orochimaru, before his death, was genetically experimenting with the genes of different animals. Although, on the plus side, I have to say that these were a blessing to our forces because getting food to all troops was a little difficult, understandably, but these beasts are no different from the original gene spool they are from, so if you can kill them, you can have yourself a fest. These are heavy hitters, they are normally as large as the boss summons, but luckily, they are low on intelligence. They vary on speed and they were created on the basis of different animals, hence why we thought they were summons, like of recent, a large tiger, a snake serpent, a bear and other animals of the like." Jiraya took a breather to let naruto soak up this information. "they can be differentiated from other summons in that they look, for lack of a better term, pale. That is all for the 'soldiers'. Then we have the captains, the vice-admirals and the admirals."

"Captains, is the term we have given to undead. This is where the problems begin piling up, Kabuto who has teamed up with Madara, has a jutsu in his arsenal that is able to revive the dead and control them under his command. See, the part where Madara's genius comes into play, is the fact that he has revived people that even I, the great toad sannin, have only heard in stories from the third Hokage, when he was still my sensei. The most frightening thing is that most of these people fought in the great war that led to the creation of the five major shinobi villages, a war that Madara took a part in himself before the creation of Konoha."

The vice-admirals, much like the captains are also undead, but they consist of the recently deceased Akatsuki members and the previous kages. He has brought back the kages of all major shinobi villages except Konoha, there have been theories as to why this is so but it is still unknown, the Akatsuki members that we killed recently. A couple of them have already been taken out, like Sasori of the red sands, who was killed again by Kankuro, Gaara's sibling and a few others.

"Now, I know what you are thinking, during a time before ninja villages, ninja had to be self taught so they can't be too difficult, but that's where you are wrong. I have seen some of the abilities of these ninja's and it scares me to the bone. We truly have clearly been going too easy in teaching the new generations, I mean, just last week, the shodaime Tsushikage was spotted, he was dubbed 'whitebeard' (A/N: I do not own 'one piece') back in his day. He took futon and doton manipulation to a level never to be seen again, he could create massive earthquakes by simply punching the air in front of him."

"The vice-admirals have yet to strike it big but we know that it will be soon, seeing as he has now lost two of his live Akatsuki members, who, ironically, are most probably going to become vice-admirals after their death…well, Kakuzu is."

"Then we have the admirals, these are the live Akatsuki members and all that's left of them is the original Zetsu, who we believe is the first of Madara's ungodly creations, Kabuto, who is the creator of Madara's undead army and your old friend, Sasuke. Sasuke has not been spotted ever since he was rescued from the first alliance meeting." Jiraya took this time to look at his old student who had oddly enough been silent while digesting all the information he had provided.

With a somber tone, Jiraya said, "Lastly, at the top of the food chain, we have Madara, who also calls himself Tobi when in his playful mood. The information we have on his abilities are limited at best but atleast we know that he wields the sharingan in one eye and the rinnegan in the other. We know that he is capable of using at least some powers of the rinnegan seeing as he has re-created the six paths of Pein from the bodies of the deceased ex-jinchuriki's, and lastly he has a transportation technique that is on par with the Yondaime's hirashin jutsu." At this Naruto's eyes widened significantly, 'thanks mom, dad. You really helped me dodge a bullet there.'

Naruto's head was going in circles, he knew that things were bad, but he had no idea that things were this horrific. He had originally thought that he could come, defeat all the bad guys, save the day and go relax but the very idea of the captains and vice-admirals was a terrifying. He looked to the one armed pervert and attempted a crack at some light humor to ease the sense of fore-boding that had taken the atmosphere.

"Damn, I leave you for a moment and look what happens, everything is going to shit." They shared a light chuckle at that comment but it didn't really help the mood. "So, this Pein dude must have been really strong to take your arm, what really happened? Sakura told me a brief report but something tells me that there is a lot more history behind all this."

"Hehe, yeah your right, the thing is, Pein was actually a made up name for his combined six paths. His real name was Nagato. A long time ago, during the second shinobi war, I met three orphans who had big dreams, dreams to make it so that the world stops crying by stopping the war and blood-shed going on all around them. I took pity on them and stayed behind to show them how to survive and they grew on me."

"We were our own family for a while and we truly did have good times but there were still the remains of the war going on around us and I couldn't keep my eyes on them all the time. They were attacked and it was at that fateful time that Nagato, the quiet little red haired boy, awakened the rinegann. It was because of this event that I decided to train them in the shinobi arts, they were outstanding but I was still a konoha ninja at that time and the war was still going on so I was recalled. I went back only when they were at a good level to survive almost anything that could be thrown at them," Jiraya took a deep breath before continuing, "years later, I received information that they had been killed but as it turns out, only Yahiko, the unofficial leader of the group was killed but Nagato took up Yahiko's dreams and became Pein. His answer to stop the world from crying was through pain, and it was through that pain that allowed Madara to come in and twist Pein's ideals to his own benefit."

"Our fight was stuff of legends, and I was fully prepaired to die right there so as to acquire more information so that Konoha could stand a fighting chance, but, the two geezer toads that were just here didn't allow me to throw my life away so they dispelled and reverse summoned me back so that I can get some treatment. The problem was that I had already lost an arm and he had stabbed me in the gut with that weird black pole of his which screwed up my chakra network for life."

"The last member of the group was called Konan, we suspect that Madara killed her too when he went for Nagato's eyes seeing as she is one of the vice-admirals." Jiraya finished,

"Damn, you have had one hell of a rough ride when it comes to your apprentices, first them, then Yondaime, then me, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but its cool. Anyway, its good to have you back gaki, but you know that you are going to be a prime target in this whole war, I mean, I know that you no longer have the Kyuubi, but it's not like they are going to let it go easily and I'm not gonna loose you too. There is not much that I can teach you anymore seeing as most of my jutsu relied on toads but I had an idea on how to train you before you went on the Sasuke retrieval mission, I'm still trying to sort out a plan but give me some time, I'm sure I will get it. Just one question, How much do you have, chakra wise?" Jiraya asked.

"Hmm, well I feel like my chakra has trippled since the Kyuubi left. My guess is that a large portion of my chakra was used to hold the sealing in place and my control is good seeing as while I was living in the wilderness, I didn't have much use for techniques like the rasengan cause most of the animals there have a natural defense against chakra. All I could use my chakra for was for enhancing my body, making my weapons and using the chakra control exercises to their fullest, I mean water walking to fish, tree climbing for when I get too tired climbing up that mountain to the…" Naruto was interrupted by Jiraya at this point.

"Wait, wait, wait, you said that you use chakra to make weapons, how?" Jiraya asked.

"Well, I had the raw materials for welding all around me, all I had to do was melt them down, shape them and sharpen them. I mean, all I had when I reached Pandora, all I had on me was one ninja travel gear set with kunais, shuriken, senbon, paper bombs, ninja wire and bandage, and a couple of sealing scroll that I used to the fullest.

"Oh, that reminds me, I need new clothes, I had made a couple of clothes while living over there but I was alone so there wasn't much need for modesty; cover your essentials and your good to go. What I'm wearing now are actually patched up clothes that managed to survive the trip with me t…" he was interrupted.

"Yeah, later, anyway, when you say melting and sharpening, that's when you use the chakra right?"

"Yeah, it came really easy to me, just trying to make my chakra as thin as possible and vioala, instant cut. When I try to make it as hot as possible by vibrating it as much as I can and boom, I have fire." Naruto replied.

'Genius, he got the first steps for two nature manipulations all by himself with no instructions whatsoever, this just keeps getting better and better.' Jiraya thought to himself, "Alright then, give me a few minutes while I check up on the status of your imprisonment. Be back in a second."

* * *

><p>Tsunade had just come from the morgue confirming that it was indeed Kakuzu's body and Hidan's head that was talking all that shit. To be honest, the whole experience left her stiff in her shoulders.<p>

Sakura came sprinting down the hallway to meet her, "Tsunade-shisho, we have just received a messenger bird coming from the headquarters addressed to you."

Tsunade didn't bother to engage Sakura in their usual idle banter and simply decided to use shunshin to get to the office a second later.

As Tsunade was reading the joint orders from head quarters, Jiraya came through the door and situated himself in front of his old teammate while watching the frown appear on her face.

"Something the matter, hime?" Jiraya asked.

"Yeah, it appears in their, oh so infinite wisdom, the kages have decided to move the main medical branch into the headquarters, while leaving the smaller support groups in with the troops, which is a great idea, except, it will take at least three to four weeks. They are pissing on me without the courtesy of calling it rain." She huffed.

"That and they have ordered that we keep Naruto in plain sight until we get there, for they believe that we might have been emotionally compromised due to earlier connections." Tsunade replied.

Jiraya broke out into a giggling fit that lasted for thirty seconds and according to Tsunade, it was thirty seconds too long and just before she knocked his lights out, he took a breather and spoke, "Ahh, Kami that boy is the luckiest bastard I know, even when under suspicion it plays in his favor. The reason I left Naruto in the holding cells just now is because he is strong, but, there are monsters in this war. I wanted to prep him just a little but in that time frame, I can do a whole lot than just prepping."

"Hmm, your right, in this case it is in our favor, but I really doubt that there is much that you can do to teach him at this point, I mean, he did take out this whole battalion by himself."

"That is true, and I have to say for someone self taught, it is truly impressive, but there is only so much you can do on your own. I mean, he still hasn't even mastered elemental training, but he has already categorized two natures of his chakra being as fire and wind, even if he doesn't know it yet," Jiraya took a breather to let this soak in before continuing, "that, and he is currently every teacher's wet dream, he has a shit load of chakra, near perfect control and next to no jutsu. I mean, u can mold him any way you want, and right now, we need a ninja who will strike fear into Madara's heart, assuming he has a heart, of course."

They shared a short laugh at that.

"Anyway, I'm off hime, we are going to be training right outside the gates using tons and tones of kage bunshin. When you are through with all this, come by cause I know that the brat misses you."

"Yeah yeah, I'll do that, but right now, I have to make sure that everything is accounted for. Tell him I will be coming as soon as I'm done here."

Jiraya turned to walk out of the room but paused a second, "Hime, that reminds me, Naruto is no longer a jinchuriki,"

"WHAT…" Tsunade cut him off but he took control of the situation again shortly, "Long story, will tell you when you are free, so as I was saying, could you send a message to Gaara telling him of this?"

"…Okay, but why?"

"Well, I remember Gaara telling me something about how his fighting style changed after the one tail Shukaku, was removed from his body. He said that he lost some power but gained others in response and he was able to get to an S-class level within a month with the help of an ancient seal, I'm hoping that whatever it did will help increase Naruto's battle powers."

"Hai hai, I can see your reasoning, I will send him the message, just make sure that naruto will be really strong by the end of it."

"Hime, don't you see, Naruto is already strong…very strong, all I'm doing is helping him go that extra mile. See you later princess."

* * *

><p>time skip next chapter...<p>

Tune in next time to find out Gaara's new powers and Naruto's new powers

REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIE

it is realy hard to get the drive to write without the reviews...


End file.
